Soap Suds
by poisonivy231
Summary: Blaine is exhausted after a week of football practice at McKinley and can barely keep his eyes open, let alone get washed up. Kurt sneaks into the changing room and surprises him, as well as offering some assistance. Fill for the Glee Kink Meme.


_Author's Note: This is a fill for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme. The original prompt is this:_

**So, Blaine transfers to McKinley and joins the football team - it's totally canon, just let it happen - and Kurt sneaks in and surprises him Friday after school in the locker room once everyone else has left.**

**Blaine is absolutely exhausted from a week of practice and can barely keep his eyes open, let alone get washed up.**

**Cue sweet, fluffy shower sex, with Kurt taking care of Blaine in every way.**

**BONUSES...**  
><strong>- Rimming<strong>  
><strong>- Back massaging<strong>  
><strong>- Kurt washing Blaine all over<strong>  
><strong>- Kurt whispering sweet nothings all the while<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Soap Suds<em>

Blaine leant his head against the tiled wall of the shower, just letting the water hit his back, peppering it with little red marks that faded after a second or two. He had always thought he was in good shape, but he had underestimated Coach Beiste's ability to take everything out of him. It had been a whole week of long practices and he was barely standing, using the wall as his support. All the other boys had already left, some after questionably short showers, some after no shower at all, which Blaine tried not to think too hard about.

"Blaine?"

He turned sluggishly so his back was pressed against the wall and squinted through the shower spray. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

The other boy peered over the top of the shower stall, letting his eyes linger on Blaine a little too long. "Sam said you looked like you were going to pass out, so I thought I'd check to see if you were okay. Are you?"

Blaine whined and shook his head like a child. "So tired."

Kurt laughed softly and turned away from the shower stall.

"No, where are you going?"

"Ssh, Blaine, be patient."

Blaine saw Kurt's arms lifting above his head, but he was too fatigued to keep his eyelids open. He sank further into the wall, the cool tiles no longer shocking him into staying awake. He was therefore not prepared for the click of the shower door and the unmistakeable slap of feet on wet floor and thud of water on skin. He forced his eyes open and saw Kurt standing in front of him, completely naked. He tried to say something alluring, but all that came out was a mumbled 'Kurt'.

Kurt chuckled at him and reached across for the shower gel and Blaine's loofah. "You do know how gay it is that you have one of these at football practice, right? And in red, Blaine, really?"

"Dalton," was the only reply Kurt got.

He rolled his eyes and put the loofah under his arm as he squeezed some of the gel onto his hand. "Of course." He rubbed the sticky liquid between his palms and then moved closer to Blaine, placing them flat against his boyfriend's chest. He rubbed his hands in circles, moving slowly upwards and across Blaine's shoulders, trailing them down the other boy's arms and taking his hands momentarily. He pressed his nose to a closed-eyed Blaine's cheek. "You're so cute when you're tired."

Blaine hummed in response and pulled the loofah from under Kurt's arm, pushing it at his boyfriend to show what he wanted. Kurt took it and followed the earlier movements of his hands, making the circles a little smaller and scrubbing all the way down Blaine's stomach. He drew rough circles across his boyfriend's hipbones, which was the first thing that got a real response out of the other boy. Blaine groaned and moved his hips towards the movement, pressing his hands flat against the wall behind him. Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You still tired, baby?"

Blaine nodded pitifully, but pushed against Kurt's hand again.

"Turn around."

Blaine opened his eyes to glare at Kurt. "No. I can't…there's no wall."

"What, you think you're going to fall over?"

"I'm _really_ tired, Kurt."

The countertenor smirked at the other boy, then took him by the shoulders and turned him bodily to face the wall. "Stand up for a little bit. I'll make it worth your while."

Blaine started to complain, but stopped as soon as Kurt began to press his hands into the muscles of Blaine's back. Kurt worked his fingers into the kinks on Blaine's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs across Blaine's neck before moving steadily down his back. If Blaine had known Kurt was this good at giving massages, he would have demanded them a long time ago. He probably should have guessed: Kurt was good at everything. When Kurt started to press his thumbs into Blaine's lower back, easing the boy's tight muscles, Blaine moaned. It had stopped feeling simply 'good'. His sleepy haze was swiftly lifting and his cock was hardening. The relentless thrum of water over it was not helping anything, nor was Kurt kissing the back of Blaine's neck and licking gently just behind his ear.

"Kurt."

"You like it?"

Blaine pressed his hips back into Kurt's hands and the taller boy seemed to realise what he was doing. He pulled Blaine backwards so their bodies were pressed flush against each other and Blaine could feel Kurt's erection digging into his ass. He was relieved it wasn't just him. Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's chest and he started to rub it again, washing off the lather that had formed before in the flow of the shower. The sensation made Blaine's skin tingle, waking him up better than any coffee ever could. He knew Kurt was doing it on purpose when he rubbed his fingers around the edges of Blaine's nipples. Blaine gasped and let his head fall back onto Kurt's shoulders.

"God, I love you," he said, his voice echoing off the ceramic walls.

Kurt kissed just under his jaw and tweaked Blaine's nipples once before moving his hands down Blaine's stomach. "Love you more."

"Love you most."

He bit Blaine's neck harshly and the shorter boy jumped. "Don't fight with me on this, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine giggled and turned his head to nuzzle into Kurt's neck. "I'm not even a Warbler any – _oh_."

Kurt's hands had continued to trail downwards and now both were stroking around the base of Blaine's cock, fingers pulling slightly at the hair surrounding it. Blaine wasn't sure which way to move: forwards, to show Kurt's hands what they needed to be doing _right this second_; or backwards, where Kurt was still pressed hard against him, driving him slowly insane. Thankfully, Kurt took pity on him and wrapped a hand tight around his cock. Blaine arched his back, pushing his hips forwards, and keened.

"Blaine, you have to be quiet." Kurt's hand had stilled.

"No, no, it's Friday. No-one…no-one here, just don't stop."

"If Coach Beiste walks in, it's your fault."

Blaine huffed and put his hand over Kurt's, forcing it to move in steady strokes over his cock. "Technically, you're the one that got in the shower with me. You could have stayed out there."

"And let you drown? What sort of heartless boyfriend do you think I am?" Kurt asked, pushing Blaine's hand away and rubbing his thumb over the head of Blaine's now completely hard cock as if to prove his point. Blaine pressed forwards again, moaning and turning his head into Kurt's neck, sucking at the skin there to lessen the sound. That action made Kurt's hips thrust a little into Blaine's and both boys shivered.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's forehead.

"Of course."

Kurt kissed Blaine's hairline. "I love you." Then he pulled away. Blaine was about to start complaining when Kurt began kissing down Blaine's neck, sucking at the point where it met his shoulder. He licked across Blaine's shoulder to his spine, which arched once more. The shower water was still warm, but Kurt's tongue was red hot on Blaine's skin as he licked and sucked all the way down Blaine's spine. There was the slap of knees hitting a puddle of water when Kurt reached the dimples just above Blaine's ass, both of which he pressed his lips to.

Blaine had to put his palms against the wall in front of him, unable to stand up without the support any more. He was still exhausted, but at that moment he was concentrating more on the fact that his boyfriend was kneeling behind him, his tongue just dipping into the top of the cleft of Blaine's ass. Bracing himself against the wall meant Blaine leant forwards a tiny bit, pressing his ass back towards Kurt's face.

"Tell me," Kurt mumbled, lips touching the skin of one of Blaine's ass cheeks, "if you want me to stop."

Blaine just moaned in response, unable to believe this was happening. He felt Kurt tap the insides of his knees, so he spread his legs a little wider. When Kurt spread Blaine's ass with his hands, Blaine could feel Kurt's breaths against his entrance and his knees quivered. He pressed his face into his arm and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I love you," he replied, much too late, and so quietly that only the echoes off the walls allowed Kurt to hear it. The only reply was a soft hum and the press of lips. Blaine let out a guttural sound and pushed his hips backwards. He had never felt anything like that and he was reeling at the idea of what was to come. He couldn't imagine it getting better and his cock was already so hard that he wasn't sure he could withstand the anticipation.

Kurt didn't go any further, though. He just continued to press kisses against Blaine's hole, occasionally licking around the rim of the puckered muscle, until the rocking of Blaine's hips became too insistent.

"Blaine," he said, almost laughing at the groan his boyfriend let out at the sensation of Kurt speaking against his skin in such an intimate way. "I told you to be patient."

"Kurt, please don't tease me. Just…more." He couldn't think of anything better to say. That had swiftly become his only thought: he needed more of this feeling; he needed Kurt filling him up this way.

Kurt hummed again and Blaine was sure it was just to torture him. Then Kurt pressed the tip of his tongue inside, pushing past the ring of muscle, and Blaine wasn't sure of anything any more. His knees almost gave out and he threw his head back, a cry escaping his lips.

"Kurt, Kurt, oh my God…" He didn't care that he was incoherent because just the tiniest bit of Kurt's tongue felt _so fucking good_.

Kurt pushed in further, burying his whole tongue inside Blaine, and the other boy almost lost it. His entire body was shaking and he panted in time with how Kurt began to thrust into Blaine. Kurt wrapped his fingers further around Blaine's hips, keeping him spread apart and holding him steady as he fucked his tongue into him. Just as Blaine started to keen and thrust erratically back and forth, Kurt pulled away completely.

Blaine leant his head into his arm again and let out a dry sob. "Kurt, _why_? Why did you stop? That felt _so _good."

Blaine heard Kurt stand up behind him, felt him trail his fingers all the way up the back of Blaine's legs, over his ass, up his back and round under his arms so Kurt could wrap his arms around Blaine's chest. He pulled him back towards him, pressing them together again.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, right against Blaine's ear. "I just really wanted to feel you properly. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, leaning back into Kurt, head against the other boy's shoulder. Kurt's tongue had worked him open in the most delicious way and Blaine didn't think he'd ever been more ready in his life.

Kurt reached between them anyway, pressing two fingers into Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm good, I promise."

"I just don't want to hurt you." Kurt pushed a third finger in with ease, although the angle was a little awkward for his wrist. "I want this to be perfect."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled it away gently. "You're not going to hurt me; you're just going to make me come. Please, stop."

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words, but withdrew his hand. He kissed Blaine's neck, which was stretched out beside him as Blaine's head was tipped back. He felt Blaine's hum of satisfaction vibrating through his lips. Kurt aligned himself with Blaine's entrance.

"I'm going to have to lift you up a bit."

Blaine just nodded, willing to do anything as long as he could feel Kurt inside him again. They'd never made love this way round, but at that moment it felt natural, Blaine raised himself onto his toes and Kurt lifted his hips, managing to guide his cock so the tip rested against Blaine's hole. There Kurt paused, but Blaine couldn't wait any longer. He sank down onto Kurt in one movement, hissing at the burn and stretch. Kurt yelled and pressed his face into Blaine's neck, trying to stop himself from thrusting upwards as Blaine was pushing down. When he was buried completely inside the other boy, filling him up, Kurt bent them forwards, keeping his chest pressed against Blaine's back. Blaine braced his palms on the tiles again and Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's chest and the other around his waist. They were as close together as they could possibly be.

Kurt pulled out slowly until only the tip of his cock was inside Blaine. He paused for one breath, feeling Blaine shake beneath him, then thrust in hard. He was so deep inside Blaine and both boys cried out. They couldn't believe they'd never tried it this way before: there was something magical about the new angle that made them sure they were not going to last long. Kurt repeated the movement, pulling out almost entirely before pressing deep into Blaine. He changed the direction the tiniest bit and suddenly Blaine cried out louder when he pushed inside.

"_Fuck_, Kurt, there."

Kurt grinned against Blaine's skin and continued to fuck into Blaine, hitting that spot each time. His pace quickened and Blaine started to rock his hips backwards every time Kurt pushed forwards. Their moans grew louder as they moved together, oddly distorted by the room and weaving into one another as they reverberated off the walls. Kurt slid his arm from around Blaine's waist, dropping his hand to wrap it around the other boy. Blaine turned his head, pressing his lips hard against Kurt's as the taller boy moved his hand in swift, hard strokes around Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth as the snapping of Kurt's hips became erratic. They moved even faster together, slick from the water and the sweat on their skin until at last Blaine felt Kurt's cock twitch inside him, felt the other boy's every muscle clench as he stilled, coming, buried inside Blaine.

Feeling Kurt's come filling him even more was what sent Blaine over the edge. He arched his navel away from Kurt, pushing his hips and shoulders back into the other boy and came across Kurt's hand and the tiles in front of them, crying out as his vision turned white. Neither could think of anything but where they were joined to the other, still pressing their bodies together, still moving sinuously as they came down from their orgasms. Finally, they slumped into each other, Blaine stumbling a little and ending up with his chest pressed against the wall, Kurt against his back, both of them gasping.

Kurt pressed his lips just behind Blaine's ear as he pulled out and took his hand off Blaine's cock. The shorter boy cried out when Kurt slipped from him, now soft. He felt so empty.

Kurt turned Blaine into his arms, then pulled them down so they were sitting on the floor. Blaine winced at the hardness of the tiles when he was still raw, so Kurt pulled the boy onto his lap. Blaine curled into him, head against Kurt's chest, fingers tangled with the other boy's. They stayed there, twined together, unable to move away from each other until the water started to run cold.


End file.
